Dance Partner
by sumtyms
Summary: Ino Shikamaru, grand ball with other pairings mentioned.


Ok.. One shot while I was having a code mental block. I was supposed to be coding and can't think, so I decided to write a story…. Anyways, enjoy and please read and review….

reference to FF8 scene, since i am also a great fan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Although I wish I can make Kishi, make Shikaino canon.

* * *

"Come on Shikamaru!" The platinum blonde pleaded to a dark haired ponytail guy who won't budge besides her, "One dance."

"Che, troublesome" Shikamaru grumbled.

"It's one dance, it won't kill you!" She said sweetly and pleading, putting on her best pouted look.

The man just shrugged and she slumped in her chair crossing her arms.

It was the annual Chuunin-Jounin ball in Konoha and everyone who is of status was required to attend. Although, this was held annually, the current event was regarded to a high esteem, sine this is the first grand celebration ever since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. Tsunade made a fuss and mandated that everyone should attend the ball. She even invited the other allied forces to celebrate.

The ball committee was all out and had made the best effort in making the event much more special. The setup was grand, lights shimmering in gold and red decorating the newly constructed ballroom, in Konoha. Sparkling wine served in shimmering crystal glasses. Hors d'oeuvre and cocktails served in silver platters. Musical orchestras playing in the background with some people already dancing in the chandelier lighted ballroom. It was truly a sight to be beheld. As it was a ballroom event, everyone dressed up in their non-traditional outfit, kunoichi in their best evening gowns and shinobi in their tux and coat attire.

The Konoha 11 minus the fallen, are altogether in the room. Trying to enjoy the atmosphere and making the best effort to pay proper respect on those who cannot attend.

Ino, feeling miserable and dejectedly looked at the dance floor, already noted her comrades dancing and getting together.

She directed her attention to Naruto and Hinata, dancing within close proximity to each other. "Finally!", she mumbled under her breathe. It was no secret what the violet haired girl feels towards the savior of the ninja world. It's a good feeling that finally the idiot Naruto has finally come to terms and eventually reciprocated the feelings of her dear friend. They do make a cute couple, she noted.

On her hindsight, she spotted Lee and Tenten dancing together. The ever enthusiastic guy was making light hearted conversations to the bun haired girl. And it seems like this time, he has finally got the girl to actually smile with no hint of sadness. Ino, also smiled watching the two together. She is happy that her friend, Tenten will finally be ok. She knows the pain and loss her friend felt when Neji, one of their dearest friend died. He has been part of their Konoha 11 and the impact of his loss was felt all throughout their gang.

Ino felt sadness, this time remembering her dear father. Her dad and Shikamaru's dad perished together in the war. She was ever thankful of their clan's abilities that she was able to communicate with her father for the last time and she was able to tell him that she loves him. She looked at Shikamaru, the guy standing beside her, and she knows that even though he is a lazy guy with stoic face all the time that he still felt the sadness for his father.

Brushing away the thoughts, she scanned the room for her other comrades. She saw Shino, Kiba and Choji, each with pretty partners on their arms, dancing on the dance floor. She knows that they are civilians. She is glad that her best friend, Choji gained his confidence in the war and is now one of the most sought after bachelor in konoha. Come to think of it, she thought all of the guys on her class did. Naruto was the first on the rank and her lazy bum friend must be close in second place. He is intelligent, handsome and a genius after all. Him, being a dominant figure and commander during the war. Stepping on his father's shoes after his father's death. She irritably thought how after the war, fan girls after fan girls will follow the genius everywhere.

For her part, she knows that she also has become an instant celebrity. It's her personality after all. She already has 15 guys asking her to dance during the ball and unbelievably none of the requests she is willing to accept. She also knows how to dress her part. She was wearing a long purple gown with sequence showing in her bodice. Proper right amount of cleavage showing. The shimmering gown hugging the every curve of her body. Her hair on a tight bun with curls flowing in her face.

She sighs and thinking what was wrong with this scenario. She behind the scenes instead of being the center of attention, sitting on a chair, miserable, with the man she wanted to dance with the night, totally ignoring her. She thought this as a totally depressing moment.

"It's your Sasuke." The man sneered beside her.

She looked up and saw the dark haired guy with the pink haired girls in his arm. They were dancing intimately close with Sakura's face, buried on the man's shoulder. She already knows that her best girlfriend already forgave the once branded traitor after siding with them during the war. For her part, she is just glad that he came back. She was after all was once was in love with him. _"Was"_ she iterated. She also knows that Sakura already won on the romance part. Thinking sorry to Asuma, she felt the feeling of loss. The man she loves now and she thinks "always love", she knows wont reciprocate her feelings.

"He is not!" She curtly replied. "Are you blind? They are obviously together." She curtly responded, her lips thinning and her face in a frown. She remembered him stopping her when Sasuke first showed up during the war. Why he is pointing to the guy now?

Then her heart stopped, she saw them the sand shinobis with the certain sand blonde she knows who has the sight of the man she wanted.

"Oh, i get it now why you don't want to dance!" She gasped and an obvious pain in her voice, a lump in her throat already forming. With the threat of tears forming in her sky blue eyes she quickly stood up and ran to the nearest exit.

* * *

The railing of the balcony eventually stopped her. The impact was a bit too much, for she was running with such great force, and if it wasn't for the railing she would have fallen over. She tightly grasped the railing with her knuckles turning white. She looked at the starry sky and the black horizon with her tears flowing on her face.

"That idiot!" She almost yelled. He never gets it, she thought out of her frustrations. She recollects all the events that happened after the war where he was the one always besides her. From the first hug, a shoulder to cry on and someone who will hold her when she is about to fall. She has been stupid on thinking that they will eventually be together. Since, obviously they have gotten a lot closer. She knows that she has already fallen deeply in love with the man, regardless of after or before the war.

"Troublesome woman." Said a voice coming from behind.

Her heart stopped. "What do you want, Shikamaru?" Her voice strained and she trying very hard not to turn back and face the man.

A sigh from the stoic and serious man, "What was that?"

"Nothing… " How long does she needs to endure this. Taking a deep breathe, she readied herself to face the man behind. She turns and gave a simple forced smile.

"Che" Shikamaru grunted knowing already that the smile is forced coming from the woman's face. He sighed again, "What's wrong, Ino?"

Ino despaired; she never looked so small compared to the man in front of him. "I'm sorry for forcing you to dance. When I know you wanted dance with someone else". She said with a point, each word painfully stinging her heart.

"I thought you were the one who wanted to dance with someone else, and just stuck being with me." Shikamaru replied, showing a hint of confusion and sadness perhaps. "I never wanted to dance with anyone else, Ino…"

His words finally broke her. All the misunderstandings, he thinking of her past love. Then like a light bulb, she believed she understands why he pointed out the other man before, and her thinking that he wanting to dance with someone else.

Looking up and meeting his eyes, for the first time she did see something. Sadness, longing, pining or love? She's not sure, but for the first time, she knows definitely something is there. So, she took the initiative and started walking towards him, stopping only when they were one foot apart. Her eyes still locked into his. Her heart pounding and eventually matching the soft slow music which can be heard in the background.

Then finally he was the one to close the gap, reaching out and holding her hands, he whispered, "Can I have this dance?"

Finally, she can only nod.

He took her right hand and placed it on his neck, while her other hand followed. His both hands drawing her close, moving on to her waist. She breathed on his smell, the smell of grass and morning and dew, the kind of smell where you know that you can be safe. She moved her body closer, as his own body enveloped her. Her skin tingling with his every touch, her mind elated with emotions. Their bodies perfectly match as a jigsaw puzzle. Then they were dancing, a slow rhythmic dancing.

She tenderly put her head on his shoulder, and against the loud beating of her heart, she finally mastered the courage to tell him what's on her heart. "I only wanted you to be my dance partner. It has always been you, Shikamaru."

Then he said those three words that she was longing to hear. _"I love you, Ino."_ He breathed in her ear. Her eyes got misty and she raised her face to meet his gaze.

Now, she can see it and now she knows. She didn't say any words but with her eyes, she knows he knows the feelings of her heart. Their nose touching, she can feel his breathe upon her lips. Then they both looked up…

A shooting star… And she wished, the wished, that it will be and is forever.

They looked at each other again, and he closed the gap between their lips…

Forever….

* * *

That's it! Please R&R.


End file.
